(Semoga Bukan Cuma) Winter Fling
by kucingbundar
Summary: Percival Graves dipaksa Presiden Seraphina Picquery mengambil cuti setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia memutuskan berlibur ke Inggris. Tak dinyana di kapal dia bertemu dengan magizoologist eksentrik dan kikuk yang menangkap Grindelwald dan menolongnya.


**(SEMOGA BUKAN CUMA) WINTER FLING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Seri Harry Potter serta Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them adalah karya J.K. Rowling. Tulisan ini adalah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk keperluan komersial serta tidak untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli.

* * *

" ... Mr. Graves ...? ... Mr. Graves ..."

Terdengar suara samar-samar memanggilnya. Dan ada tangan yang menyentuhnya lembut.

Percival Graves terbangun. Mimpi itu lagi.

Dia dengan bingung bercampur waspada dia melihat sekelilingnya, yang terasa asing. Oh, syukurlah, ternyata dia masih di kabinnya. Kabin kelas satu pelayaran New York-Southampton.

 _"Ambil cuti. Ini perintah. Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"_ begitu kata Seraphina padanya di hari dia muncul di kantor setelah dia keluar dari Manhattan Wizarding Hospital. Dan Graves pun tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab _"Baik Ma'am,"_ dan mengurus cutinya.

Dan mimpi yang menghantuinya belakangan ini ...

Waktu itu dia sudah tidak ingat entah berapa lama Grindelwald menyekapnya di dalam lemari. Lalu ada yang mengeluarkannya, memanggil-manggilnya. Selain itu yang diingatnya hanyalah terbangun di Manhattan Wizarding Hospital.

Percival mengambil mantelnya dari gantungan. Tujuannya mengambil pelayaran ini adalah berlibur dan beristirahat sejenak di Inggris, bukan berpikir macam-macam. Sepertinya melihat langit dan laut bisa membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Dia berjalan ke dek.

"AH!"

Dengan sigap Percival menahan jatuhnya lelaki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya. Tidak apa-apa."

Suara itu ... Sentuhan tangan itu di lengannya ...

Lelaki itu mendongak.

Percival tahu betul wajah berbintik-bintik dengan rambut ikal cokelat berona kemerahan itu. Fotonya ada di map laporan penangkapan Grindelwald yang diserahkan Tina Goldstein padanya.

Newt Scamander.

Dia tidak sempat bertemu dengan penyihir itu saat dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kata Tina, Scamander sudah berangkat ke Arizona memulangkan Frank. Scamander memberi nama Frank kepada seekor Thunderbird? Kata Theseus memang adiknya agak sedikit eksentrik.

"M-Mr. Graves?"

Entah berapa kali Percival sudah membaca laporan kasus Grindelwald. Tapi mengapa baru sekarang dia sadar kalau penyelamatnya begitu tampan?

"U-umm …," Newt Scamander mendadak melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangannya.

"Aku bukan Grindelwald."

Entah mengapa kalimat itulah yang tercetus dari mulut Percival.

Newt Scamander melirik canggung ke atas, ke arah wajah Percival.

"Iya," katanya pelan. "Mata dan ekspresinya berbeda. Pembawaannya juga." Mata Scamander menghindari tatapan Percival lagi.

"Jadi begitu …," jawab Percival.

Bagaimana bisa dari semua orang hanya Scamander-lah yang mencurigai bahwa orang yang dulu dihadapinya hanyalah orang yang menyamar? Kenapa yang lain tak ada yang sadar bahwa itu bukan dia? Tidak juga Seraphina, padahal mereka teman lama. Juga tak seorang pun Auror curiga, tidak juga Esperanza yang anak didiknya.

Scamander dengan kikuk melangkah pergi, memecah kesunyian yang canggung di antara mereka berdua.

***O***

Percival menyesap kopinya. Menikmati senja di dek dengan minum kopi begini ternyata menyenangkan juga. Astaga, sudah berapa lama dia tidak bersantai begini?

Sepertinya begitu sampai di Inggris dia harus mengirim surat terima kasih pada Seraphina.

Dia berjalan-jalan di sepanjang dek. Ada seseorang dengan mantel biru dan syal kuning-hitam di sana.

Scamander lagi.

Percival menghampiri pria itu.

"Mr. Scamander."

Scamander menoleh.

"A-ah. Mr. Graves."

"Kau senang melihat laut?"

"Um …, iya. Tadi juga ada lumba-lumba."

Cahaya matahari senja membuat rona merah di rambut Scamander makin kentara.

"Betul kata Tina dan Theseus. Kau memang suka hewan."

"Sa-saya memang orang aneh yang suka hewan."

"Menurutku tidak juga. Bisa dimengerti."

Scamander tersenyum malu-malu, "Jarang-jarang ada yang paham …."

"Tadinya kukira kau hanya suka hewan-hewan gaib, tapi ternyata hewan-hewan biasa juga menarik perhatianmu."

"Banyak orang berpikir, kalau tak ada hubungannya dengan sihir, tak ada urusannya dengan kita. Bahkan para penyihir pun tak banyak peduli pada hewan-hewan gaib. Menurut saya sangat penting memahami makhluk-makhluk lain yang hidup dengan kita di muka bumi."

Lelaki ini pemalu, tapi dengan bersemangat membicarakan hal-hal yang diminatinya, begitu pikir Percival.

***O***

Ah, Scamander lagi. Di dek maupun di _lounge_ mereka bertemu lagi.

"Mr. Scamander."

"Selamat siang, Mr. Graves."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Oh, si-silakan," Scamander kembali menyesap tehnya.

Makin dilihat, pria ini makin tampan menurut Percival. Bintik-bintik mukanya terasa menggemaskan. Dan bibir bawahnya ….

Percival setengah nekat memberanikan diri, "Mr. Scamander, bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengundangmu makan malam? Ini hanya sedikit hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih."

Scamander tampak kaget, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Kalau begitu nanti kujemput di kamarmu pukul tujuh."

***O***

Percival mengetuk pintu kamar Scamander yang hanya terpisah lima kamar dari kamarnya. Sejenak kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Scamander."

"Ah, um, selamat malam, Mr. Graves."

"Mari."

Percival tidak mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng Scamander. Di atas kapal No-Maj seperti ini, dia bisa terkena masalah besar kalau terlihat menggandeng seorang pria. Padahal di dunia sihir wajar saja seorang pria punya kekasih lelaki, bahkan menikah. Ditambah lagi, lelaki yang diajaknya makan malam ini adik temannya. Belum lagi mereka baru kenal kurang dari seminggu. Scamander juga pemalu. Dan sialnya lagi, Grindelwald saat memakai wajahnya mencoba menghukum mati dan menyiksa pria ini.

Percival sekarang bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah tindakannya ini tidak terlalu gegabah.

Tapi bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa makan malam ini adalah ucapan terima kasih?

"Mmm … Mr. Graves?" suara Scamander mengalihkan perhatian Percival dari pikiran yang berputar di benaknya. "Saya tidak tahu apa pakaian saya cukup pantas untuk makan malam di restoran kelas satu kapal. Saya tidak menyangka bisa naik di kelas satu. Saya bisa ada di kelas ini karena dibayari MACUSA."

Scamander memakai mantel birunya yang biasa. Jas dan rompinya juga tak jauh beda dengan yang biasa dia pakai. Hanya saja kali ini dasi kupu-kupunya tersimpul rapi.

"Kupikir sudah cukup pantas, Mr. Scamander. Lagipula kau bersamaku. Aku tahu caranya menangani mata penasaran dan tukang gosip." Lalu Percival menambahkan, setengah berbisik, "Tak perlu sihir."

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di restoran kapal. Seorang pelayan menyambut mereka.

"Atas nama Mr. …?

"Percival Graves."

"Mari saya tunjukkan meja Anda berdua."

Percival pun mengikuti pelayan itu, segera disusul Scamander. Mereka pun segera masuk _private booth_ nomor satu. Setelah mereka duduk, pelayan pun mengulurkan menu pada mereka.

Percival melambaikan tangannya ringan, menggunakan sihir tanpa tongkat setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Dengan begini para No-Maj itu tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita."

Scamander tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian sup mereka datang.

Percival menyendok supnya. Sup seperti ini cocok dengan udara dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berminat soal hewan-hewan gaib?"

"Ah, itu, Mum peternak hippogriff. Dari kecil kami dikelilingi hewan. Dan Hogwarts juga dekat hutan. Banyak sekali hewan dan makhluk di Hutan terlarang dan Danau Besar."

Scamander bersemangat sekali bercerita. Dari seputar pengalamannya dengan hewan-hewan di Hogwarts, bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Niffler-nya yang bandel, menangani naga, sampai petualangannya mengelilingi dunia untuk riset bukunya.

Percival merasa ini makan malam terbaik yang pernah dialaminya.

***O***

Saat Percival keluar ke dek lagi pagi itu, wajah yang selama beberapa hari ini akrab dengannya menyambut.

"Se-selamat pagi Mr. Graves," sapa Scamander malu-malu. Pipinya merona merah. "Ma-mau kopi dan kue?"

Percival mengambil secangkir kopi dan sepiring kue dari tangan Scamander. "Terima kasih, Mr. Scamander. Kau perhatian sekali."

Wajah Scamander makin merah.

Percival mengamati isi piring Scamander, "Kau suka cokelat?"

"Iya."

"Hmm …, kau punya rekomendasi toko cokelat sihir di Inggris, Mr. Scamander?"

"Mmm …, kalau cokelat dan permen, tentu saja Honeydukes. Tempatnya ada di Hogsmeade, satu-satunya desa sihir di Inggris."

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kau menunjukkanku tempatnya?"

"Bo-boleh," wajah Scamander merona lagi.

"Terima kasih Mr. Scamander. Aku akan sangat senang bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade denganmu."

Percival ingin sekali rasanya memberi ucapan selamat pada dirinya sendiri atas keberaniannya. Atau kenekatannya. Mengajak Scamander pergi berdua. Atau kencan.

***O***

Kapal mereka sudah merapat ke pelabuhan Southampton. Mereka akan berpisah. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Sampai jumpa, Mr. Scamander. Aku menantikan perjalanan kita ke Hogsmeade. Akan kukirimkan burung hantu padamu kalau aku sudah sampai."

"Saya akan menunggu burung hantunya."

Percival tersenyum mendengarnya.

Bagaimana reaksi Theseus nanti kalau Percival bertanya-tanya soal adiknya? Kalau dia beruntung, mungkin Theseus akan memberikan petunjuk dan isyarat.

Percival tersenyum kecil. Langkahnya terasa ringan namun mantap. Optimisme pertama setelah berbulan-bulan.

Dia betul-betul harus menulis surat terima kasih pada Seraphina. Oh, dan untuk Tina juga.

* * *

Oke, akhirnya bikin _fic_ untuk _pairing_ ini juga. Aku beneran kepincut sama _pairing_ satu ini. Lumayan nambah fic Graves/Newt berbahasa Indonesia sebiji XD


End file.
